the_brave_beatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:Attack on, Dancing Dinosaur!!
Attack On, Dancing Dinosaur!! (踊る恐竜大進撃！！) is the second episode of Brave Beats. It first aired in Japan on October 18, 2015. Plot Though Hibiki was still in complete disbelief of the events that had transpired the other day, Breakin starts talking about the events in the dance world. He explains that by collecting the dance stone, they were the soul source of various dance abilities; thus he'd be able to challenge the dance king. But he was defeated, thus having his dance stones scattered about the earth. Breakin wishes to re-collect the dance stone but requires Hibiki's cooperation in order to do so. However, Hibiki shows no interest in furthering his dancing abilities, claiming dance was embarrassing and outright dumb. This would again make Breakin feel disdain towards Hibiki and would eventually leave to go search for the stones himself once again. Meanwhile, Kotone visits the museum with a classmate. The topic of jewelry popped up and there is a particular item was on display; the tears of Xinghai. While they are there viewing the display, two thieves, Mink and Tank, make their way to the museum in hopes to steal this piece of jewelry. The two successfully steal it, for it to later be revealed as a dance stone. As they were being surrounded by police, Mink tosses the stone into the mouth of a dinosaur model. The Tyrannosaurus comes to life and starts to emulate a dancing step before both Mink and Tank hop aboard the model and ready to break out the museum; but not without a hostage. They then kidnap Kotone and then escape to the streets. Hibiki and the Breakin noticed the series of events unfolding and would once again reconcile and transform! Now as Flash Beat, the hero rescues Kotone and then stops the runaway dinosaur. The two robbers are sent flying and Flash obtains the dance disk Dino Fang before exiting the scene. Hibiki and Breakin would eventually patch things as the two would continues their quest on finding the remaining dance stones. Key Events * Hibiki and Breakin fight and break up. * Mink and Tank make their appearance. * They steal a dinosaur on display and later possess it with a found Dance Stone. * Flash Beat stops the robbers. * Hibiki obtains the Dino Fang disk after successfully stopping the rampaging dinosaur. * Hibiki and Breakin make up. * Choreo appears momentarily at the end. Setting Hibiki and Breakin are arguing and Breakin leaves home! Later there is a new Dance Stone on display in a museum and new villains have come to take it, but when they have a hard time getting out, they give the stone to a fake dinosaur ! The dinosaur is now as real as you and me and it is now dancing! Will Hibiki forgive Breakin and turn into Flash Beat to get the stone?! Characters Characters are shown in order of appearance. An asterisk (*) near the name means the character have debuted in this episode. Breakin Hibiki Kazaguruma Kotone Amamiya Mink* Tank* Choreo* Trivia Gallery Full Image Gallery Video Category:Brave Beats Anime